In Vino Veritas
by Rieval
Summary: Rodney en héros et John en demoiselle en détresse, une fois n’est pas coutume n’est-ce pas ? Réponse à un défi lancé par Alpheratz. McShep, OneShot, humour.


**Titre** : _In Vino Veritas _

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Rodney en héros et John en demoiselle en détresse, une fois n'est pas coutume n'est-ce pas ? Réponse à un défi lancé par Alpheratz (il m'aura juste fallu quelques mois pour y répondre, ah, Muses, quelles étranges créatures vous êtes !). Le défi était d'écrire une fic avec la phrase suivante : « Ro...Rodney, je...hips ! crois qu'il y a un...hips...un caribou dans le grenier... ».

**Genre et rating** : Slash McShep. One Shot. Humour (du moins, je l'espère).

**Warning** : mot de Cambronne, ici et là …

**Saison** : courant saison 3, avant l'épisode Sunday.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi …

* * *

_L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les scrupules du sentiment._

_**ALAIN, Philosophe français**_

* * *

- … Oh, et est-ce que la célèbre phrase : « Ro...Rodney, je...hips ! crois qu'il y a un...hips...un caribou dans le grenier... » vous rappelle quelque chose dit Rodney en imitant la voix plaintive de Sheppard sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Vous voulez peut-être me faire croire que là aussi, il s'agissait d'une erreur ? Peuh ! Toutes ces femmes ne veulent qu'une chose et une seule, Colonel : avoir des bébés. _Vos_ bébés pour être précis, Capitaine Kirk ! Le miracle des gènes shéppardiens. Ou bien l'attrait des follicules …

Rodney frissonna tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Sheppard. Il était plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certainement que du muscle, pensa t-il. Comme s'il avait deviné que Rodney pensait à lui (et à ses muscles), Sheppard se mit à maugréer de manière inintelligible dans le col de Rodney. Et à baver dans son cou. Hu, et en plus, il avait le nez froid, le bougre ! Réalisation qui élicita un nouveau frisson.

- Caribou … susurra Sheppard. _Caribouuuuuuuuuuuuu_ ! Puis il gloussa.

Rodney l'ignora et continua son avancée, cherchant du regard un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Sa mission était simple : atteindre la Porte des Etoiles pendant que Ronon et Teyla faisaient diversion. Il souleva tant bien que mal son fardeau qui continuait de glousser comme une collégienne de 12 ans, prononçant le mot « caribou » sur tous les tons imaginables. Rodney résista à l'envie de le secouer comme un prunier, histoire de voir si ça lui redonnerait un peu lucidité. Ok, c'était ridicule et plutôt méchant. Ce n'est pas comme si Sheppard avait demandé à être drogué jusqu'aux yeux pour satisfaire les appétits sexuels de la princesse du coin. Encore que …

Rodney soupira. Ils étaient sortis du village sans trop d'encombre, lances et flèches n'étaient pas de taille contre leur propre arme. Il grimaça. Quelle chance il avait ! Il avait déjà goûté au plaisir des secondes et ne voila t-il pas qu'il expérimentait celui des premières. Cette galaxie le détestait … Un nouveau soupir lui échappa suivi d'un petit gémissement lorsqu'il porta, tant bien que mal, Sheppard se comportant toujours comme un poids mort dans ses bras, à son flanc gauche. Yep, ça saignait toujours.

- Cari-_BOUH_ ! Cria soudain Sheppard.

Rodney posa immédiatement sa main sur la bouche du Colonel, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, attendant de voir surgir un des gardes personnels de Banafsheh (1), la dernière des groupies de Sheppard. Une groupie tenace qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer à leurs trousses toute la garde royale, rien que pour récupérer son obsession du moment. Et en parlant d'obsession …

- Bon sang, Colonel, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fixation sur les caribous ? Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de ces crétins qui pensent que tous les canadiens vivent dans des cabanes en rondins et ont des caribous dans leur jardin. Et dire que vous avez passé le test MENSA … hum, on ne dira jamais assez les dégâts que peuvent provoquer alcool et drogue, n'est-ce pas.

Et c'est là que Rodney remarqua quelque chose. Sheppard ne bougeait plus. Il se contentait de fixer, yeux exorbités, la main que Rodney plaquait sur son visage.

Une main pleine de sang …

Sheppard leva lentement la tête vers Rodney et se mit à secouer la tête et à … pleurer.

- _Ooooooh_, non, pas ça, par pitié, grogna Rodney. Colonel, il faut vraiment que vous vous --_aaaaargh_ !

Sheppard qui quelques minutes auparavant avait eu toute la force d'une nouille al denté, semblait avoir comme par enchantement retrouvé ses facultés, et avait empoigné purement et simplement Rodney, le faisant basculer. Cette fois, ce n'était plus l'infâme mot caribou qui sortait de sa bouche …

- Où ? Non, non, non ... où … oùoùoùoùoùoù.

La litanie des « où » continua jusqu'à ce que Rodney comprenne ce que Sheppard cherchait : une blessure.

- Sheppard ! S'exclama Rodney.

Les « où » continuaient, Sheppard palpant Rodney sous toutes les coutures, quoique de manière erratique. Rodney pouvait voir les mains du colonel trembler et de la sueur perler à ses tempes. Il était blanc comme un linceul. Merde. Il fallait que Rodney le ramène sur Atlantis et vite. Carson saurait quoi faire. Et lui aurait sans doute droit à Shaun the sheep en lieu et place de caribou !

- Sheppard _nondenon_ … réitéra Rodney tout en essayant, sans succès, de se dégager.

Ok, temps de changer de tactique.

- John ? Murmura Rodney.

Les mains, qui avaient réussi à soulever son tee-shirt et étaient présentement fort occupées à tenter de lui ôter sa ceinture, stoppèrent immédiatement. Une paire d'yeux verts se posa sur lui. Du moins Rodney savait qu'ils devaient être verts parce que la pupille en était si dilatée qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs.

- John, je vais bien, c'est juste une égratignure, rassura Rodney.

- … bien … murmura Sheppard.

- Huhu, super forme, pas de souci et maintenant, si vous me laissiez me relever nous pourrions nous -- euh, John ? Vous faites quoi là ?

Une main s'était posée sur la joue de Rodney et la caressait gentiment. Un sourire qui avait tout du Dingo de Walt Disney, apparut sur le visage de John et brusquement, il attira Rodney à lui et l'embrassa.

Si Sheppard ne le laissait pas respirer très bientôt, pensa Rodney, il allait avoir vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter ! Mais Sheppard finit par le relâcher … enfin, il relâcha les lèvres de Rodney mais pas Rodney lui-même. Ce dernier finit par l'enlacer à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puisant dans la présence de l'autre le réconfort dont ils avaient chacun besoin.

- … d'solé, murmura John, dans l'oreille de Rodney.

- Chhhhhhh, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien, lui répondit Rodney en caressant, maladroitement, ses cheveux.

- … Ro'dn ?

- Oui, John ?

- J' … j't'aime …

Et c'est bien entendu à ce moment précis que Sheppard perdit connaissance.

**Quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie**

John détestait les fanfares. Trop de percussions. Des bing, des bangs, des boum. Du bruit. Nope, les fanfares, ce n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Et que l'une d'elle ait décidé d'élire son domicile dans sa pauvre tête n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Juste l'affaire de quelques heures avait dit Carson. Le temps que la drogue et l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang s'évacuent. Ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir avait plaisanté le médecin écossais en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il enfouit le visage dans son oreiller. Il était mortifié : on l'avait drogué et enivré pour … pour profiter de lui ! N'était-ce pas sensé n'arriver qu'aux adolescentes sans cervelle dans les boum de fin d'année ? Bon, ok, ce n'était pas drôle. Des milliers de jeunes femmes étaient victimes de ce type de procédé … mais _merde_, il n'était pas une jeune femme ! Il était un colonel dans l'armée de l'Air Américaine ! Il était le leader militaire de la plus grande expédition scientifique jamais montée ! Il … il était complètement humilié.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais _noooooon_, non, non, non, non, ce serait trop facile. Il se souvenait parfaitement du _reste_ …

Il avait embrassé McKay.

John se souvenait de la panique qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait vu le sang sur la main de Rodney. Il avait cru qu'il était mort … et … et cette idée lui avait paru insupportable. Elle l'était d'ailleurs toujours.

Il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il était responsable de la mort de Rodney.

De la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait.

John souleva l'oreiller et cette fois, mis la tête dessous. Le tissu ne parvint pas à étouffer le son du grognement qu'il poussa.

_NONDENONDENONDEDIEUDEMERDE_, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Il avait réussi pendant des mois à cacher ses sentiments et là, bam, juste à cause d'un ridicule gobelet de vin … John soupira.

_Clang !_

Le bruit fit sursauter John qui releva la tête brusquement faisant tomber son oreiller à terre.

Rodney se tenait devant son lit, un verre à la main. John fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce que Rodney avait déposé, sans grand ménagement vu le bruit, sur la table.

Chardonnay, 1997.

_Gné_ ? Articula le cerveau de John dont les neurones commençaient tout juste à retrouver leur opérationnalité.

Rodney lui souriait … le sourire du chat qui a croqué le canari.

- Carson m'a dit que vous alliez beaucoup mieux, dit Rodney.

- Euh, oui, oui, merci beaucoup, répondit John, mal à l'aise.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Rodney qui se servit un verre de vin … et l'avala cul sec, sous le regard éberlué de John (mais hey, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses neurones avaient un peu de mal à récupérer leur vitesse de croisière).

Ce qui suivit allait rester dans la mémoire de John pour de longues années.

Rodney fit claquer sa langue contre son palais puis il saisit John par le col de sa chemise d'hôpital et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Les neurones de John laissèrent lâchement le contrôle à sa libido (et à de longs mois de frustrations) : il répondit au baiser.

- Voilà ! Annonça triomphalement Rodney, après avoir (enfin) relâché les lèvres de John (qui trouvait que le mélange café-vin était divin, du moins sur la langue de Rodney …). De cette manière, nous pourrons dire tous les deux que c'est le vin qui nous a perdus, n'est-ce pas ?

Une lueur taquine et amusée pétillait dans les yeux du canadien.

John sourit. Il prit le verre que Rodney tenait toujours à la main et le posa sur la table de chevet puis il attira Rodney à lui.

- Viens par ici … mon grand caribou.

Les récriminations de Rodney se perdirent dans la bouche de John.

**Et voilà** ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Alpheratz. Surtout, qu'aucun lecteur(trice) canadien(ne) ne se formalise !

(1) Sublime prénom iranien qui veut dire Violette.

**BONNE ANNEE !**

**C'est cool, ce soir, je réveillonne avec Lou01, vendredi soir je dîne avec Alhenorr et samedi, je vais faire les magasins avec Ticoeur, elle est pas belle la vie d'une auteuse de fic, hein ? Bon réveillon, et surtout, si vous conduisez, soyez prudent (vous savez, le fameux « boire ou conduire … »). A très bientôt, en 2009 pour de nouvelles fics !**


End file.
